


Heart of the Lion

by Leafygreenkahle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafygreenkahle/pseuds/Leafygreenkahle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jegulilly fluff. Regulus' reaction to Lily's big announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of the Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The morning sun blazed into the kitchen, washing everything in a beautiful orange glow. Regulus closed his eyes, taking a deep breath over his tea, basking in the warm glow. It was his favorite time of day. Everyone was still asleep, or had already left for work, everything was still quiet, but so warmly alive. The gentle glow blurred the grisly images that had been flung about his brain only hours before. Mornings were a fresh start, a new day. Opening his eyes Reg was greeted with a smiling Lily, leaning against the counter across from him smiling. 

“Good morning beautiful.” She murmured kissing his cheek and sitting in his lap, head on his shoulder. “I hardly ever hear you get up.” she mused snuggling into his chest. Reg grinned and kissed her head, arms wrapped securely around her waist. 

“I don’t want to wake either of you.” 

“Yes well maybe some of us want to spend time with you before the world wakes too.” Lily pouted pressing her face even closer to his neck, kissing it gently. Reg shivered and held her a bit tighter. “I have a surprise.”

“Oh?” Reg mused grinning, “What are you hiding? Secret boyfriend? I’ve heard rumors that you’re shacking up with that Potter!” he teased nuzzling her cheek,

“Oh that? Damn, I was trying to keep that a secret, Guess I can take his kid out of hiding now, poor sprog probably will be wanting breakfast soon.” she teased back giggling, they sat holding each other tightly in the kitchen chair falling into a companionable silence. That was something they both loved about the other, how they didn’t need to fill the air with words, how they could be with their own thoughts together and it never felt awkward or forced. “I’m pregnant.” Lily murmured after a few minutes, not moving her face from his neck. Reg’s body stiffened a bit, taking in a breath. 

“Oh?” he asked attempting to relax, 

“Went to the doctor yesterday, she said that I’m about five weeks.” 

“Oh…” Reg gasped lightly. Five weeks… That was when they had been together for the first time. “Oh.” he gasped again “Lily?” he was breathless by this point starting to panic, 

“I wanted to tell you first, because James got to know about Harry first, it’s your turn.” she murmured pulling back slightly to look at him,

“J-James?” What if James isn’t happy about this, what if this was his baby and he had passed on the “Black Plague” as Sirius had dubbed their lineage, what if this is what tips James and Lily over the edge and they kick him out? What happens - 

“Reggie love?” Lily called to him, taking his face into her hands, “Breath Reg, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” She reassured him, petting the tops of his cheeks with her thumbs. Reg closed his eyes leaning into her hands, matching her breathing and counting breaths in attempts to calm himself down. This was something they had been working on for the last year that he had been living with them, having deserted the cult his mother had pushed him into as a child.

 

Reg had gotten caught trying to run away from the Death Eaters, as they called themselves, and had been beaten nearly to death. Somehow he had managed to get away and had ended up on the Potter’s doorstep. Lily and James had taken care of him, inviting him into their family with open arms, helping him make amends with his sibling, and cope with the terror that he had just emerged from. At first Reg rarely talked to anyone, having trouble trusting anyone, they hadn’t forced him to speak, rather spoke to him without expecting answers, allowing him to exist with them, but to also be included without having to put forth energy he didn’t have. Before long Reg and James had fallen into a comfortable pattern, of casual cuddling and touches, both quickly had realized their feelings for eachother, but denied themselves to entertain the thought because neither wanted to hurt the other, or Lily. Reg skirted around the pair of them for a few weeks until Lily, giggling drunk from Alice’s Hen’s night, found them cuddled on the couch, throwing herself into their laps, she tearfully expressed her adoration of both men, and proclaimed her undying love for their love that had finally broken their resolve. The next morning when asked about her words the night before Lily stood by them and enthusiastically announced her support of their relationship, saying “James your heart is too big for just one person to love, that’s something I’ve always known, and Reg deserves that love.” The closer Reg and James got, the closer he got to Lily too, at first they just cuddled together and basked in the glory that was their shared partner, before long cuddles became kisses, and kisses became love. By the time his birthday had rolled around all three were deeply in love with each other. This was the happiest he had ever been, the safest he had ever felt, but at the back of his mind still rested the fear that it would all be ripped away from him.

“Reg, baby, please look at me.” Lily begged pulling him out of his spiral of thoughts, “Are you okay?” she asked gently, soft eyes set with worry, 

“I-I’m okay, I’m sorry, I- I just don’t know what to say.” he whispered, fear still etched on his face.

“It’s okay Reg, Jamie won’t be mad, I promise.” she murmured kissing his forehead, running a hand through his short hair. This wasn’t the first time he was sure that she could read minds “We both love you so much.” 

Reg took shuddering breath, “We didn’t plan- We should have-” his rant was cut short by a kiss,

“Shhh.” Lily whispered against his lips, “We didn’t plan for this no, but we did know it was a possibility, and honestly the only thing I’m upset about is round two of morning sickness.” she promised, kissing him gently again. “I love you Reg, I love you and I love that there is a chance this baby is part of you.” Regulus relaxed some into her arms, “Let’s go back up stairs yeah? I put Harry in bed with Jamie, I doubt they’re awake yet, still plenty of cuddle time.” Reg nodded allowing her to lead him back to their shared bedroom. 

 

James and Harry were both fast asleep, cuddled close together in positions and expressions so similar it hurt. Reg nudged Lily both smiling, she tugged him toward the bed, both slipping in silently so as not to wake the other two. It was moments like this that he lived for, the warmth of his lovers beside him, their son curled between them fast asleep. 

 

Reg woke to soft lips on the back of his neck and strong hands on his chest and belly, 

“Good morning Love.” James murmured into his neck, smiling Reg rolled over in his arms so they were facing one another, noticing they were the alone in the bed, “Comfortable?” Reg nodded nuzzling into his neck, 

“I didn’t mean to go back to sleep but now I’m too comfortable to want to move. This is all your fault Potter.” laughing James held him tighter, feathering kisses on his forehead and hair, “Are Harry and Lily already up?” 

“Yeah, we had breakfast while you were sleeping, and she took Harry to the park to feed ducks.” James grinned, “We talked a bit before she left though... Are you alright?” he asked gently, “She said you seemed anxious.” Reg bit his lip and hid tighter into his lover’s neck.

“I am anxious…” he confessed pulling back to look at James, “It’s alright if you don’t actually want me around anymore... “ James’ eye widened in shock, 

“What? Not want you? Reg what?” James asked, articulation flying out the window, “Why would this make me not want you around? Lily is having your child and you’re worried that I wouldn’t want you around? Bloody hell Regulus! You joining our family is the best thing that has happened to me to date!” he exclaimed pulling him closer, “Please don’t leave us Reg. Please!” he finished lamely panic coloring his tone. Regulus hid his face into James’ hair.

“I’m not going to leave, not if you don’t want me to… I was just afraid that, well that you would not want me anymore, I mean I understand, I’m not exactly the most functional person with the best past…” James’ arms tightened around him “I love you James. You and Lily and Harry, and I’ll be damned if I don’t already love the little one too, but if you didn’t want me around then I would leave because I just want you happy.”

“You make us happy Reggie, You’re just as much a parent to Harry as Lils and I are. We’d all be devastated to lose you. Please don’t go.” 

“I won’t Jamie. I’ll be here as long as you want me.”

 

“I bloody hate the both of you bastards! When I figure out who did this to me you will be dead!” Lily screamed as another contraction ripped violently through her. Reg sat on the bed near her head patting her face with a cool, damp cloth and smoothed her hair back gently, 

“I’m sorry my darling.” he murmured into her ear, trying not to let his voice shake, “It’s almost over, our little girl is almost here.” He promised looking up at James, who’s face was scrunched in pain as he let her squeeze his hand, fingertips white and bloodless. 

 

“Okay Mrs. Potter, It seems it’s time to get this little one free. Are you ready?” the midwife, an older woman with kind eyes and an even kinder smile asked laying a gentle hand on Lily’s stomach. “On the next contraction push okay? Just like last time. You’ve already been through this once, you can do this.” She encouraged as another scream left Lily’s throat. The next several minutes passed in a blur of screams and swearing, only to be broken by the sharp wail of their baby. 

“Congratulations Papa, a beautiful, healthy baby girl.” The midwife smiled handing a still slimey, squalling infant into Reg’s surprised arms. Tears fell down his face as he looked down at their  
daughter, “What’s her name?”

“Leaina Rose.” Lily answered tiredly, smiling up at the new child.

“Welcome to the world Lea.” Reg whispered kissing her little head. Never had he felt like he truly matched his namesake until this very moment, but now looking over his family Regulus knew he was, and always would be the heart of his Lions.

**Author's Note:**

> For my tumblr Mum who's had a bit of a rough time. Here love have a fluff. I like this little verse and may add to it who knows. But for now this is it. Thank you so much for reading. Comments and con crit are always welcome.


End file.
